Creepers for use in work beneath automobiles are well known and have been used by the novice and professional automobile mechanic for years. The conventional one-piece creeper presently available may be adequate for most applications but this known structure does not permit quick movement of the head and shoulders of the mechanic to avert or dodge dropped tools, dripping oil or dirt particles dislodged from beneath the vehicle during work thereon. Also, presently employed creepers limit vertical movement of the mechanic's arms during work beneath a vehicle and restrict head and shoulder movement without moving the entire creeper assembly.